kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Manhack
Manhacks are small anti-personnel devices that use razor-sharp propeller blades for both propulsion and attack. Their spinning blades produce a high-pitched whirring sound, which is often an indicator of their proximity. Their blades are powerful enough to cut and break through wooden obstacles, but not through stronger materials such as metal or concrete. They are programmed with very little concept of self-preservation, careening off walls and through objects in their single-minded pursuit of their target. The concept of the Manhack is an example of the inhumane methods that the Combine use to control the populace. While not designed to kill outright, the deep cuts, scars and marks that are left on the refugees are highly susceptible to infection due to the conditions in which they live. Throughout the game, it can be seen that the Resistance members' and refugees' clothing and skin bear the marks and cuts of Manhack attacks. Deployment Deployed by the Combine, Manhacks are used to scout areas too dangerous for City Scanners and to force enemies out of spaces they cannot easily or safely access. Manhacks rarely travel alone and are usually deployed in groups of four or more. Some Civil Protection officers and soldiers carry them on their person and can deploy them to clear out inaccessible areas. Their razor-sharp blades make them especially deadly in confined spaces such as alleyways, sewers, and small passages. Tactics They appear to have some resistance to gunfire, and are more easily destroyed by being smashed with a hard object or blunt melee weapon like a Crowbar, where the initial hits cause it to become disoriented, and lose interest in its target for a few moments as it re-stabilizes itself. Attacking with a crowbar causes it to go haywire, similar to a "wounded" City Scanner, and it will attempt to crash into the player. During this the red light on the Manhack turns an orangish color and emits a high-pitched warning signal, possibly to alert nearby Combine or as a sign of the damage it has taken. The Gravity Gun is also very effective against them in combat. Once in the gravity gun's field, they can be launched into walls (which instantly destroys them), or even other Manhacks and enemies. If it is held with the Gravity Gun, it can be used as a chainsaw-like weapon and is capable of killing Combine Soldiers and Civil Protection personnel in less than a second. If the player uses it as a weapon and rams it towards something the Manhack will be nudged back slightly, causing minor damage to the player. Throwing a Manhack quite a far distance using the Gravity Gun without it making contact with an object, will cause it to re-stabilize its flight and fly back in the direction of the player. Friendly AI once didn't understand that the Manhack had been rendered temporarily harmless and would continue to shoot at it, but this has been fixed as of the 2010 update. However, this is not the case for Shield Scanners or City Scanners if they are caught with the Gravity Gun. Trivia * Male civilians yelling “Hacks!” became a viral meme with the introduction of Dr. Hax, a large headed Dr. Breen that throws computer monitors at hackers. Category:Robots Category:Combine